Death Note (film series)/Timeline
This is a timeline of events that take place in the ''Death Note'' film series. This information has been compiled from the films, the miniseries Death Note: New Generation, the book L FILE No. 15, as well as the official movie guides. 2005 ; October 2005, date unknown * Light Yagami tracks down Takuo Shibuimaru using information from hacking into the police database. * Light finds the Death Note. * Yosuke Kaonuma dies of a heart attack, killed by Light with the Death Note. ; October 2005, next day * Light reads about Kaonuma's death in the morning paper. ; October 28, 2005''Death Note'' (2006), about 3:55 into the film the date is shown on newspapers. * Various news outlets report on the number of suspicious heart attack deaths among criminals. ; November 2005, date unknownLight remembers that it was one month earlier that he got the Death Note, and he got the Death Note in October, placing this day sometime in November. * Light wins a basketball game and buys Shiori Akino lunch. 2006 ; March 9, 2006120 days before L writes his name in the Death Note. * Naomi Misora and Raye Iwamatsu work on a case with L in the United States. This is Naomi's second case with L after the LABB case. * L asks Watari to make arrangements to go to Japan, as he is 97% certain that Kira is there. ; March 20, 2006 * Lind L. Tailor, pretending to be L, broadcasts live on television in the Kanto region of Tokyo, Japan. * Tailor dies of a heart attack on live television, killed by Light using the Death Note. * L reveals on live television that he has narrowed in on Kira's location. ; March 21, 2006 * Various news outlets are reporting on "L vs Kira!" * Shiori and Light visit Omei Art Gallery. * L narrows down the suspects to students based on the times of deaths. * Soichiro rejects his son Light's offer to help with the case. * Light looks up the investigation report by hacking his father's computer. * Light begins writing down criminals to die every hour on the hour. ; March 24, 2006 * For the third day in a row, a criminal has died every hour on the hour of a heart attack, killed by Light using the Death Note. * L tells the task force that Kira can manipulate the times of death, and also that Kira has access to task force information. ; March 25, 2006 * Ryuk realizes Light is being followed but chooses to say nothing. ; March 27, 2006 * Light realizes he is being followed. * Ryuk offers to make the Shinigami Eye Deal, but Light declines. * Light begins experimenting with the Death Note to test its limitations. * Masaaki Shirami draws a pentagram on the wall of his prison cell in blood and dies of a heart attack, killed by Light using the Death Note. * Ken Yadanaka leaves a note and dies of a heart attack, killed by Light using the Death Note. * Tobe escapes his prison cell to a nearby restroom and dies of a heart attack, killed by Light using the Death Note. ; March 28, 2006 * Reports come into the task force about the strange deaths. The task force keeps the information out of the media, reporting them as simple heart attacks. * Light accesses the information and sees the results. * Kiichiro Osoreda is reported in the news and Light writes his name in the Death Note. ; March 29, 2006Date is confirmed when the details of Osoreda's death are revealed in the Death Note. * Light and Shiori go out and take the bus. They are followed by Raye Iwamatsu. * Kiichiro Osoreda hijacks the bus and dies when he is struck by a car, killed by Light using the Death Note. * Raye Iwamatsu shows his FBI badge to Light and Shiori during the hijacking. * Light takes Shiori to a hospital to treat her for shock. ; March 30, 2006 * A newspaper reports on Osoreda's death and is later read by Naomi Misora. ; April 1, 2006Date is confirmed on surveillance tapes reviewed by the task force. * Naomi Misora follows her fiancé Raye Iwamatsu because he is acting out of character. * Taruhito Ozaki dies of a heart attack on a train, killed by Light using the Death Note. * Raye Iwamatsu dies of a heart attack, killed by Light using the Death Note. * Miles Fitzerald and 11 other FBI agents die, unwittingly killed by Raye Iwamatsu using Death Note paper, working under duress by Light. * Naomi sees her fiancé Raye die. * Light sees Naomi and some of the papers she was holding for her wedding at Minami-Aoyama Catholic Church. * The FBI issues a letter to Naomi, informing her that the investigation is formally closed. ; April 2, 2006 * Soichiro gives the task force members the option to resign, and most do so. The task force is reduced to six members: Soichiro, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, Ukita, and Sanami. * L meets the remaining task force members in a private hotel room. * The task force begins reviewing surveillance tapes. * That night, L narrows the suspects down to those being investigated by Raye Iwamatsu. ; April 3, 2006 * L informs the task force of revised suspect list and decides to bug the Yagami and Kitamura households. * Naomi finds and questions Shiori as part of her investigation into Raye's death. * Naomi and Shiori meet up with Light, and Naomi accuses Light of being involved with Raye's death. * L has surveillance set up in the Yagami and Kitamura households. * Light realizes someone has been in his room, and he convinces Ryuk to find the cameras. ; April 5, 2006 * Third day of surveillance. * Reports come in that criminals have died of heart attacks, but it is not enough to clear L's suspicions. ; April 9, 2006 * Seventh day of surveillance. * Using a bag of potato chips as cover, Light kills new criminals. * Toru Kashimayama dies of a heart attack, killed by Light using the Death Note. * L announces that the surveillance can be removed. ;April 10, 2006 * Ryuk confirms that the bugs have been removed. ;April 15, 2006 * Naomi Misora calls L and tells him that she will prove that Light is Kira. * At 14:15, Shiori Akino calls Light and invites him to Omei Art Gallery, while held at gunpoint by Naomi. * At 14:55, Shiori is shot by Naomi and dies in Light's arms, killed by Light using the Death Note. * At 14:55, Naomi Misora commits suicide by shooting herself in the head, killed by Light using the Death Note. * Light is welcomed into the Task Force. He and L meet for the first time. * Misa Amane is attacked by Ryotaro Sakajo, an assistant director of her show. * Ryotaro Sakajo dies of a heart attack, killed by the shinigami Gelus using his Death Note. * Gelus dies as punishment for saving a human's life. * Rem brings Gelus's Death Note to the human world and gives it to Misa Amane. ;April 29, 2006 * Sayu Yagami and a friend attend the Sakura TV festival. * A video from the second Kira airs on Sakura TV at 2:59 pm. * Mogi dies of a heart attack at the Sakura TV festival, killed by Misa Amane using the Death Note. * Misa Amane sees Light Yagami with her Shinigami eyes and realizes that he is Kira. ; May 11, 2006 * Misa Amane and L both visit Light on campus. * L has Misa apprehended and put into confinement on suspicion of being the second Kira. ; May 15, 2006 * Misa Amane's fifth day of confinement. * Misa asks Rem to kill her, but Rem convinces her to give up ownership instead. Misa loses her memories of the Death Notes and of being the second Kira. * Light Yagami takes ownership of Misa's Death Note. ; May 16, 2006 * Misa Amane's sixth day of confinement. * Light buries one of the Death Notes and releases Rem to find another Kira. * Light voluntarily begins confinement to prove he isn't Kira. * Soichiro thoroughly searches his son's room for evidence. ; May 29, 2006 * Misa Amane's nineteenth day of confinement; Light Yagami's fourteenth day of confinement. * New criminals have begun to die of heart attacks, killed by Kiyomi Takada using the Death Note. ; June 2, 2006 * Misa Amane's twenty-third day of confinement; Light Yagami's eighteenth day of confinement. * Misa Amane and Light Yagami's confinements end. They are both given medical treatment. ; July 7, 2006 * The village of Bangnum, Thailand, is bombed, causing a deadly viral outbreak. * F gives a young Thai boy instructions on how to contact Watari, and gives him a computer chip. * F dies, drawing attention to himself to save the boy. * F's biomonitors flatline, noticed by H. * H sends Watari an email alerting him and L of F's death. * L writes his own name in the Death Note, specifying that he will die in 23 days. ; July 10, 2006 * L has 20 days left to live. * Watari dies of a heart attack, killed by Rem using the Death Note. * Rem dies as punishment for saving a human life. * L fakes his death to trick Light. * Light Yagami and Misa Amane are discovered and cornered by the Task Force. * Light Yagami dies of a heart attack, killed by Ryuk using the Death Note. * L burns the Death Notes. * Misa Amane loses her memories of being the second Kira since her Death Note was burned. * L emails other Wammy's House members, informing them that Watari has died. * K responds to L's email. ; July 11, 2006 * L has 19 days left * L contacts Italian authorities and gives them evidence against Alfredo Cassio, who has been murdering clergymen. * L contacts French authorities and gives evidence that Princess Joanne's death was an assassination. * L contacts American authorities and gives evidence that the leader or an arms syndicate is Rod Ross. ; July 2006, date unknown, between 11-15 * Matsuda visits L one last time and brings him cake.Events shown in Matsuda's spin-off short film. The cake box is seen on L's desk on July 16th, but not before the 11th. ; July 29, 2006 * L has 1 day left to live. * L brings the boy to Wammy's House and names him Near. ;July 30, 2006 * Soichiro Yagami sees L one last time. * L Lawliet dies peacefully in his sleep from a heart attack, caused by writing his own name down in the Death Note 23 days earlier. 2007 ; February 28, 2007 * Sayu and Sachiko make a birthday cake for Light. * Sayu brings an umbrella to her father and they walk home together. * Misa wishes Light a happy birthday with a picture of him in her family shrine. * Ryuk flies around Tokyo Tower. 2015 ; Date unknown * Tsukuru Mishima passes a polygraph test performed by Touta Matsuda, and he is allowed into the Task Force. 2016 ; November 19, 2016 * Alexey Ivanov dies of an overdose, killed with a Death Note. ; December 7, 2016 * Roger Irving dies by jumping off the roof of his office building, killed by Yuki Shien with a Death Note. ; December 10, 2016 * Sakura Aoi goes on a killing spree in Shibuya. * Sakura dies of a heart attack, killed by Yuki Shien with a Death Note. ; December 17, 2016 * Using L's image, Ryuzaki responds to Kira's message on Daily Station. * At 3:32pm, Yuki Shien joins a private chatroom and converses with Ryuzaki. * At 4pm, Touta Matsuda dies by shooting himself in the head, killed by Yuki Shien with a Death Note. * Sugawara shuts down the Task Force and takes over the investigation. * Tsukuru Mishima discovers Ryuzaki's hidden message to Kira and confronts him at his home. * Mishima is questioned and detained for allegedly hiding information from the Task Force regarding Light Yagami's son. ; December 18, 2016 * Ryuzaki gets Mishima out of jail. * Kuromoto dies of a heart attack, killed by Misa Amane with the Death Note. * Uragami dies of a heart attack, killed by Misa Amane with the Death Note. * Misa Amane dies of a heart attack after writing her own name in the Death Note. * Mishima touches a Death Note and gets his memories back. * Yuki Shien dies by being shot by police. * Sho Nanase dies of a heart attack, killed by Arma with a Death Note to save Mishima's life for Ryuzaki. * Arma dies as punishment for saving a human life. ; December 25, 2016Ryuzaki's date of death is visible when Mishima is shown writing his name in the Death Note. * Ryuzaki visits Tsukuru Mishima in prison and has Mishima released to find the stolen Death Notes. * Ryuzaki dies of a heart attack, killed by Tsukuru Mishima writing his name down in the Death Note days earlier. References Category:Needs Attention